


Tears of Hate do not Heal

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Drabble, Gem Power, Gen, Revenge, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: Friend: "What happens if a Rose Quartz cries not tears of sadness, but anger?"Me: *rolls with it* *aaaallllll the way downhill*





	Tears of Hate do not Heal

Rose Quartz Facet-1F1 Cut-2MB knelt over a shattered Onyx, and pictured the scene in her mind again. Her kin splayed across the ground. An entire class of gems under the feet of the Diamonds.

Bitter tears of hatred poured down her cheeks and onto the gem below. The water pooled over the shards and dissolved them, turning black, before sliding onto her form.

Many forget Rose Quartzes were more than healers. They were warriors. She was the last warrior.

2MB’s watery armor had now absorbed at least 300 gems in the past cycle. She felt strong. Stronger than a Diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: "What happens if a Rose Quartz cries not tears of sadness, but anger?"
> 
> Me: *rolls with it* *aaaallllll the way downhill*


End file.
